Alex Family-A new life
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Alex & Melman discover a new life. Warning: There are discussion that may not be appropriate for children under 17. This story is Rated M.


**This is a story that might be heart braking for some of you when you read this. You night want to have some tissues in front of you when you read this. ENEOY!**

**It was a beautiful fall day. The whole family went to the Renaissance fair. The family had some Medieval food for lunch. They went to some shows like knights swordplay on horses, Medieval Magic. Alex brought a plastic sward for Kimmy. After a long day, they came home. Kimmy fell asleep in the car. Alex picked her up out of the car & carried her to bed. The next morning, Kimmy went off to School. Gia went to show some houses. At the Hospital Melman & Alex was in the morgue performing an Autopsy in Bob's wife Helen who got into a car accident & got killed. When they got the the uderal ,Melman could not believe his eyes. little hands, feet. Alex come here & see this. Alex looked inside. his eyes grew wide. She was pregnet? Why didn't she tell her husband? Melman answered She probably want s to keep it surprise until her stomach got bigger. Melman paged the Neonate I.C.U to the morgue with an incubator for infants. The nurse was shocked. After she got down there, She showed the nurse the un-born child & had to remote her. She wasn't breathing. She was only 2 pounds. They put her in the ****incubator & the nurse put oxygen on her & starting to bag. They wheeled her up in I.C.U. Melman called Bob from ****work to come to the Hospital. Bob? Melman started to speak. When Alex & I performed the ****Autopsy on your wife, We found a Baby in her. Bob's mouth dropped, I didn't know she was pregnant. she didn't tell me this. Melman responded. Well she wanted to keep it a surprise. Bob was shocked. Were is it Is it ok? Melman spoke. Relax She fine. She's in the Neonate I.C.U. Bob eye's grew open. She? Melman turned. Oh we found out the sex when we were performing the Autopsy.**

**After a long day. Alex came home & told Gia the news. Honey I got ****something to tell you. Gia sat down. Alex started to speak. Melman & I found out that Helen was having a Baby. She wanted to keep it a surprise until she got bigger. Melman found out when he was doing the **Autopsy on her. Gia was surprise.********That means Bob going to have another kid & Lucy is going to have a. Alex interrupted. A sister. We found out the sex during the **Autopsy. Kimmy came downstairs. Kimmy? What are you doing out of bed? Said Gia. I had a nightmare. Responded Kimmy. Alex got up & made Kimmy some warm milk to she can sleep. She went back upstairs.******

******Bob was reading a book on "How single fathers raise an infant" Lucy came downstairs. Dad? what are you reading? Uhh don't you have to be in School? Lucy looked puzzled. Dad. today is Saturday. I going over to Kimmy's to play. Bob stood up. Oh Honey? Lucy ********interrupted. Yes Dad. I took all my Allergy Meds. Attached a leg bag to my SP Catheter. Lucy walked out as she spoke. I did I became medically fragile all the sudden. She close the door.**

**The doorbell rang. Alex answered it. Well hi Lucy. Lucy great Alex at the door. Hi. Is Kimmy home. Alex answered back. Upstairs. Lucy went into Kimmy's room saw Kimmy at her table with her plastic tea set with her dolls at the table. Oh look bear, we have a guest. Please sit down. Lucy sat down as Kimmy took some cookies out of her easy bake oven. Smalls good. thank you answered Kimmy. Alex came into the room. Sorry for interrupt your party but I need Lucy for a minute. Why Dad? Kimmy asks. I just do. Lucy I need to see you. I'll bring you guest back.**

**The next day at work. Alex went up to check on the baby in the Neonate I.C.U. The Baby was on life support. Alex use a catheter to get a urine sample out then put a diaper back on. She had to be fed through a tube to gain weight Alex listen to her heart & weigh her. She gained a pound. Alex adjust her feeding pump until Melman came in looking at her char. How is she? Melman asks. Alex answered. she's going greats. Alex picked up the sample cup. Here's her urine, she gain one pound ever since you took her out of the corpses wound. Melman look amazed. Wow I was amazed. Did you get some blood? Alex forget. I forgot. Don't worry I'll do it. Melman got a butterfly needle & a tourniquet to tie around the Baby's arm. Melman could not get a vein so he apply heat on the site for 10 minute's. a vein popped up & melman took a sample. The Baby's blood was blue. Melman was curious. Melman listen to his heart. We need to wheel her to the Cath lab. At the Cardio Cath lab. Melman was doing a test on her heart. Because she was an un-born child, Melman was doing a ****measurement test. There is a tiny hole so Melman fixed it. A blood transfusion is needed. The baby turned to normal color but still cannot breathe on her own yet so a breathing tube remains in he Alex call Gia on the phone to tell her that he's stuck at work for a while to save a life of an un-born child. He will get paid overtime.**

**The girls were playing upstairs until Gia told Kimmy that her Dad has to stay at work for a while Possibly up the four months. The girls are curious why he need to stay at work that long. Gia sat down & told them especially to Lucy. Lucy, your Dad gave me permission to tell you this. Her Dad & Melman discovered that you Mom was having a baby & she not doing to well so their trying todo everything to save her life. Lucy whip up some tears & was crying. Gia grabbed her some tissue's. Lucy was curious. Who will changed my SP catheter? Kimmy was shocked. What Catheter? Lucy lift her shirt up & explain. Melman put an SP catheter in because the number of bladder infection I had in the pass so I had my bladder removed & he implanted an SP Cather to my Kidney's were my stoma is.**

**Back at the Hospital, Bob was tested for blood type for the transfusion. Bob had to sign a consent for for the **procedure**. A need will go in the Baby's arm. A long tube will go into Bob's arm for infusion. The results came back. They have the same match. Melman gave Bob a gown to change into & went into her daughter's room. Melman explain the **procedure to Bob. The Blood-pressure cuff got wrapped around his arm. A long tube was place in both arm's Alex started up the pumping chamber. Blood started to flow out of his arm & into the Baby. Treatment last 25 minute's. Bob's Blood-pressure started to dropped. Alex looked after that. Bob had a reaction to the treatment. He could not breathe. Alex put oxygen mask over him & paged Melman. Melman listen to his heart & put EKG patch on him. When the treatment was done, they had to defibrillate Bob's heart & got it going again but he was still weak. He have half of his blood to the baby. He was wheel to the I.C.U for **adults & was on life support. Alex went up to him. You know, You saved your daughter's life & she's going to be fine. You probably can take her home next month. Bob close is eye's. His EKG was flat lining. After 6 shock. Melman called. Time of death 4:30pm. The treatment did saved the Baby's life. Alex took his tube out & the patches off. Melman zipped him up into a body bag & took him down to the **morgue.****

****Alex got home & sat down. Gia came downstairs. How was your day? Alex responded. Not good. I have to tell Lucy that her Father just died. Gia eye's grew big. What!? Alex explain. There was an experimental treatment that we did. It saved the Baby's life but killed the Dad. it's called **infusing the blood in one person to another person. Alex got upstair & told Lucy to sat on his lap. I'm afraid I have some bad news. **Your Father**...**Your Father. Kimmy whip up some tears again. Alex explain the treatment that they performed that saved the baby's life. Lucy was crying. Alex wrapped his paw around her. Kimmy went up close. Dad? What going to happen to the kids. Alex think. Well ******there going to stay with us until we find foster parents. Alex pager went up. Gota go girls.**

**At the Hospital, Alex went up to the pediatrics floor in the Neonate I.C.U. We had another problem Melman said. Because her lungs wasn't fully develop, She may have to be on a portable ventilator for a while. I did a tracheostomy procedure. This machine will breathe for her until her lungs develop then I'll remove the tube. The baby was discharge. Alex has to do some nursing care at home because the baby was born early. Alex turned a room that was the Boy old room into a I.C.U at home. Gia got Kimmy's old crib out & put it in the room. Alex had to set-up her feeding pump & plug in the **portable ventilator & use the heating lamp to warm up the Baby.****

****A couple Months **later of nursing the Baby, The Baby was able to breathe on her own & the ** tracheostomy tube & gastro feeding tubes was removed. The Baby weigh 7 pounds & got healthy. She was so **lucky. They name her lucky The social worker came & picked up the kids. Kimmy was sad because Lucy was leaving. Dad? What going to happen to them. Alex put his arm around her. Well I guess there going to be in an orphanage until they get adopted.**

**A year later, Lucky was a year old, Alex's Family went to the **orphanage to see them. A None came up to them. I'm very proud of what you did Alex. God had faith in you. Alex responded. Well she got very lucky. Is that why you name her Lucky? asks the None. Alex responded to them. Why yes. Lucky came up to Alex & hug her. Did **anyone adopted them yet? asks Gia. Why No they didn't. Alex has an idea. Well I was thinking of you two would like to come home with us. Kimmy was excited. Really!? Does that mean I'll have two sister!? Gia responded. Well that will be the best Christmas present for us. Lucy hugged Kimmy.**

**They were in the sisters office filling out adoption papers & took them home.**

**The End.**


End file.
